Broken Pieces
by gaaraluver45
Summary: Sakura is sent to heal the Kazekage when none of the Suna Medics can find out what's wrong. She sees that he is broken, and holding onto little pieces of what he used to be. Will she be able to heal Gaara for good? - R&R, favorite, review, the whole package deal!
1. Mission!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_- Chapter One -_

Sakura nervously walked through Hokage Tower; anxious about the new mission Tsunade was assigning her. The Fifth had explained to Kakashi that it was quite urgent, and that Sakura would need to report to her right away. She was quite worried, but contained her composure none the less.

She knocked on Tsunade's door, half expecting her to throw her sake glass and tell her to go away. The roseate had no problem with that, however, for she just wanted to crawl back in her bed and sleep. "Come in." She heard her master say seriously, which in turn sent chills down her spine.

Once she opened the door, Sakura came face to face with two of the Sabaku children, her eyes widening a bit in surprise. "What's this about?" She asked, walking into the office more so she could step in between Temari and Kankuro.

"Ah, Sakura... I'm glad you finally made it," Tsunade said, without breaking eye contact. "It seems the Sand has a problem concerning their Kazekage."

Sakura blinked in confusion. _Gaara. He had Shukaku extracted four years ago. What's going on? _

As if Tsunade read her mind, the Hokage answered her thoroughly. "Gaara is sick, Sakura. None of Suna's Medical Ninja know what's wrong. And you're the one I'm sending to heal him. No questions, no buts, you are **ordered** to go."

Temari glanced at the pink haired woman carefully, studying her appearance. She was a standard issue Medical Ninja, that much was obvious. She watched as the pinkette's facial expression changed from confusion to worry in a matter of seconds.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I understand completely." Temari and Kankuro looked at her with surprise, expecting her to argue about going. Gaara did try to kill her a couple years back, but they guessed she knew he has changed for the better.

Tsunade gave her a small smile. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I have no idea how long this will take, so pack as much as you need. Temari and Kankuro have come here to escort you to Suna, personally. You leave tonight, meet them in an hour. So hurry home," The blond swat Sakura away with her hand and watched as she left. "I wish you two the best of luck."

Temari and Kankuro both snorted at her comment. "Thanks for that Hokage-sama, but we don't need luck. We know of Sakura's temper. Remember?"

The blond smirked at their response and didn't reply. Instead she told them to leave and proceeded to get her sake glass out of her drawer. _I hope Sakura will be able to fix this. _She thought, solemnly, drinking some of the precious alcohol she poured into the cup.

**XxX**

Sakura walked toward Konoha's main gate, her backpack strapped on her back. The moon shined brightly on top of the pink haired girl, radiating beautifully against her porcelain skin.

She sighed softly once she saw Temari and Kankuro come into view, dreading the mission already. Even though Suna and Konoha were good allies, Sakura was still nervous to visit. The pinkette didn't really have a clue as to why, maybe it was because of their attack on Konoha all those years ago. But that was the past and she should just let it go.

"Are you all set?" Temari asked, once she walked closer to the siblings.

"Hai. We should get going. We have a long road ahead of us."

Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura all nodded to each other once, then took off into the forest.

**XxX**

A shallow wind blew in from the north, brushing against his face gently. He stared out at his Village with the upmost authority, for he is the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Gaara closed his eyes for a moment as he inhaled the humid air of the desert. "What do you want, Baki?" He turned his head to look behind him, seeing his old sensei standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"Konoha is sending one of their medics to heal you." Baki said, joining him by the railing. "She has the knowledge and the power to help. The Hokage said she was the best choice." Gaara stared at him blankly. "You're sick, Gaara. Kankuro and Temari had traveled to the Leaf for the medic."

Gaara turned away. "If I was meant to die, I will die."

Baki frowned. "You don't have to be so straight-forward about it!" He yelled, frantically. "The Sand Village needs you. The ones who care for you still want you to live. You can't be seriously ready to die!" His eyes scanned his face, searching, wanting, needing an answer.

"No. I am not."

"Then stop acting like you are."

He nodded once and went back to looking down at his Village. There were ninjas, civilians, and little children in a clutter all around. His lips twitched as some of the children played together, making his heart clench. He wanted to see them grow older and turn into fabulous shinobi's. Gaara didn't want to miss that chance.

He turned toward Baki, his voice barely above a whisper. "I will give it a try."

Baki felt a pool of relief flow through him. "Thank you." With that, he turned to leave, letting Gaara tend to his own thoughts. He was rough around the edges, but he'll come around. He was sure of it.

The red headed Kazekage watched as the sun began setting in the east, disappearing behind the buildings of the Village. A soft sigh escaped his lips, as he realized night would arise to Suna once more. For some reason, the moon calmed his nerves.

His thoughts drifted toward the Medical Ninja Konoha was sending their way. He knew it would be Sakura, the pink haired woman who had been there when he died and came back to life. She was very sad about Elder Chiyo passing away, but the old woman was resting in peace.

Gaara had visited her ever so often, laying flowers on her grave, and thanking her for giving him another chance at his life. He also visited his mother and his uncle, never able to truly understand his father's cruel intentions.

Now that he thought about it, Sakura was the one to heal Kankuro from the deadly poison Sasori had inflicted him with. She would probably be able to heal his sickness, for no one really knew what it was, causing the him to be so afflicted.

He sighed softly; knowing he'd have two more days until the young medic arrived. At least she was coming, or he would probably die soon.

And Gaara did not want to die.

_Again._

Gaara whirled the sand around him, allowing himself to float down from the roof unharmed. Those who were watching, stared with awe, eyes wide with surprise. He ignored their intense stares and walked toward Kazekage Manor, his eyes positioned on the ground intently.

_I hope she can find a cure._ The red head silently prayed in his head.


	2. Almost to Suna!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_- Chapter Two -_

Gaara sat in his office in silence, the only sound being that of his pen, which gently tapped against every paper he signed. He didn't even look up when the door to his office opened and closed, revealing none other than his student, Matsuri. "And what are you visiting me for?"

She nervously fidgeted with her hands, smiling softly at him. "Sari and I wanted to see if you were okay." Matsuri watched his movements, although he didn't bother to look up at her. He was too pre-occupied with getting the orders done and he didn't need interruptions.

"Unless there is a real reason for your visit, I suggest you leave. I am very busy, as you can see." He pushed the paper to the side, grabbing another and began signing once more. "So, what is it?"

Matsuri exhaled a shaky breath. "I was wondering if we could... train today."

The red head sighed. "Not today." This made her shoulders slump in defeat, and she looked down at the floor. What she really wanted was to see if he wanted to go for a walk. But since he was too busy, she thought against asking. "Now if you don't mind-"

Before he could even say what he had wanted to, Baki ran into the office, almost breaking the door off of the hinges. "Gaara-sama! You need to head to the hospital for regular-"

Gaara frowned, while his left eye twitched irritably. "Can I get my work done? When Sakura gets here, we will then go to the hospital. Right now, I need to sign these papers."

His ex-sensei gridded his teeth together. "You don't need to wait until Sakura gets here, Gaara-sama." Matsuri looked between the two men, obviously too nervous to step into the conversation.

The red head placed his pen down on the desk and flicked his eyes up toward the both of them. "I have tons of paperwork. I do not need to leave my job for some hospital check-up. Especially when they don't even know what is wrong." Baki opened his mouth to protest, but Gaara held up a hand, telling him to be quiet or else.

"Hai, Gaara-sama. I understand." Baki looked toward the young girl standing next to him. "We should get going." Baki and Matsuri bowed respectfully to their leader, turning to leave the room. When the door was closed once more, he sighed out of relief. Gaara stood up and placed his hands behind his back, walking toward the large windows that showed his Village.

He saw an instant clutter of civilians walking around the market-place, unaware of his presence at the window. Gaara couldn't believe how prosperous his Village had become over the years, ever since he's been in power. Their alliance with Konoha is stronger than ever, and they've grown drastically, both mentally and physically.

The only problem, were his medics. If Sakura could heal him perfectly, he would probably ask Tsunade if she could stay and teach them her ways.

_One more day..._ Gaara thought, as he sat down in his chair, going back to doing his work.

**XxX**

"Has Gaara shown any visible signs of sickness?" Sakura asked the Sand Siblings that night, watching their faces from across the campfire. Temari looked down in her lap and Kankuro just averted his eyes. She could tell they were both sad about their little brother, since he did die that first time.

"No, but you can tell it's effecting him. You see," Temari pointed toward her eyes. "His eyes show tiredness, sickness, more than we've ever seen. He looks worn out, like..."

Kankuro interjected. "Like he can't do _anything_."

Sakura nodded in understanding and silence overcame them once more. She didn't know why they came to her for help, they should have just brought him to Tsunade. The pinkette was sure her Master would know more about his affliction than she would.

She sighed and looked toward the sky; wondering just what Gaara was doing right now. Maybe he was sleeping or looking up at the moon like she was.

Gaara had changed, everyone visibly saw this when he woke up from his death, knowing he was surprised to see the people of his Village surrounding him with smiles on their faces. And although Elder Chiyo had lost her life, they couldn't help but feel grateful he could get another chance, and able to be their Kazekage once more.

Sakura and Elder Chiyo defeated Sasori, one of his murderers, and Sasuke had killed Deidara a few years back. No matter how much the Uchiha was hated by Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but be happy Gaara could be avenged, even if he wasn't the one to do it.

The pinkette smiled to herself. She would know what to do when it came to saving Gaara, no matter how many times it would take. Sakura was determined to heal him, something she couldn't do when he laid there in the grass, lifeless. And Naruto... seeing him so upset, killed her.

Sakura placed her cheek on the palm of her right hand, and watched as the clouds floated by. Now she knew why Shikamaru always did this. It made her feel relaxed, more at peace. And now that she thought about it, he was the laziest ninja ever, but he was still skilled perfectly at his job.

She giggled quietly to herself, which made Temari and Kankuro look at her questioningly.

"Sorry. I'll take the first watch. You guys go ahead and sleep."

"Alright, but first you have to tell us, Sakura. Why did you accept the mission so easily?" They both leaned in, expecting it to be some big secret. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable with their intense stares.

Sakura looked at Temari with thoughtful eyes and thought about their question before answering. "Because he is my **friend**. Even if he doesn't know, or think so. Gaara is my duty, my responsibility. I will heal him. No matter what happens, you can count on me." Now she sounds like Naruto, thinking about how she wouldn't give up no matter what it took. The actual thought made her smile.

"Ah, I'm glad you think so." Obviously satisfied with her answer, the two Sand Siblings went into their own tents to catch some shut eye.

Sakura knew they would have a busy day ahead of them.

Since tomorrow, they would finally reach the Village.


	3. Poisoned?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_- Chapter Three -_

"I presume you are here to talk about the Konoha Medical Ninja Tsunade is sending here." Gaara spoke absently toward the council. His eyes scanned around the room, seeing that each member was present, which made him sigh. When they called a meeting and everyone showed up, it usually meant bad news.

"Kazekage-sama, we trust that you are feeling better." An old man said to his left.

The red headed Kazekage closed his eyes. "Yes, I am." Which was a huge lie. He felt weak and worn out. He absolutely loathed this feeling.

Baki looked at Gaara out of the corner of his eye. He knew his old student was lying, but he wouldn't press the matter further. At this rate, they'll end up looking for another Kazekage before he is even healed properly. The Council hardly cared for the child as much as it is.

"Should we truly trust this Konoha Ninja?" A woman asked, gaining Gaara's attention.

"I assure you, she would do me no harm." He looked so overwhelmingly _calm_ in this situation and Baki couldn't believe it. Usually Gaara's temper would flare up when the Council blamed Konoha for _anything_.

Gaara sighed. "If that is all-"

"Kazekage-sama," One man said. "We didn't dismiss you."

_Wrong thing to say._ Baki thought, while glancing over at Gaara nervously.

Gaara stood up anyway and held the papers close to his side. "I'll remember that." He said, before walking out of the room. The Council sat in shock and could only watch him leave.

Gaara walked through the halls of Kazekage Tower, going toward his office. He suspected his siblings and Sakura were already here, which is why the Council called up a last minute meeting.

Just when he was about to grab the doorknob, he heard voices on the other side of the door. "Man, why did the Council have to bug Gaara today? I'm so bored." _Kankuro..._ Gaara thought, with a roll of his eyes. His brother was exactly like Shikamaru Nara, the laziest ninja he's ever met.

"Shut up, Kankuro! The Council obviously had something important to say." _Hardly._

"Temari. Seriously. Since when do they ever have anything important to say?" Gaara shook his head when he heard a loud whack reside from within the room. He opened the door and walked in, making all three ninja stand up quickly.

"Sakura, I see that you arrived safely," Gaara spoke towards the pinkette, "I hope you were not too annoyed with my siblings as you traveled together these past three days." He turned away and looked back behind him. "Now, if you are ready, we can begin the check-up."

Sakura stifled a giggle with her hand and followed after him. "Hai, Kazeka-"

The red head quickly interjected. "Gaara."

She blushed. "-Hai, Gaara-sama."

Their walk toward the hospital was mostly silent, but calming. Sakura felt tons of eyes on her as they walked through the crowded streets of Suna, making her feel a little bit nervous. _Why is everybody staring at me?_ She thought.

As if hearing her question, Gaara looked at her. "They are only interested in your pink hair. There is no need for you to be so insecure."

She smiled. "Of course, Gaara-sama."

Gaara opened the door to the hospital, allowing her to pass through first, then went in himself. "Gaara-sama, I expected you to be here!" Sakura turned her head to the right, seeing a brown haired girl running towards them. She, for the life of her, could not remember the young girl's name.

"I was wondering if I could watch you inspect him." The girl spoke softly.

Before Sakura could utter a word, Gaara spoke for her. "No."

The pinkette looked away from the girl. _He didn't have to say it so harshly._ Sakura thought.

The girl nodded once. "S-sorry Gaara-sama."

"See if Sari will train with you, Matsuri." Gaara watched Matsuri make her exit, then turned toward Sakura with a frown. "Let's go." The red head began walking again, only a little faster this time, and Sakura had to run to keep up with him. He must have _really _wanted to get this done.

Once they were in the examination room, Gaara sat down on the table with his arms crossed. Sakura bit her lip, trying to contain her laugh. He looked as though he were pouting, and it was adorable.

She walked closer to him and put a hand on his forehead, seeing that he had a fever. Sakura grabbed a clipboard and began taking notes as she inspected him thoroughly. "Um... Gaara-sama? You need to remove your Kazekage robes."

Gaara frowned, but complied to her request. Sakura felt her face flame from embarrassment. "Sorry, I'll be done quickly." Sakura ran a hand over his chest, feeling around for any disfigurations. When she found none, she wrote down some more notes and went back to looking at his upper torso.

Sakura closed her eyes and pressed her hand fully against him, trying to feel for anything unusual on the inside of his body. Her eyes widened quickly and she took a step back. "Gaara-sama, have you been eating anything abnormal lately?" She asked.

"No, I don't recall anything abnormal."

"Not something someone gave you? Because your vital points and your fever are clearly stating you've been poisoned by food." Gaara stared at her blankly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You were poisoned and it's moving around your body at an un-particularly fast rate."

"I need two days to conduct an antidote. You should be healed by then."

Gaara shook his head and gritted his teeth."Haruno, I need you to teach my Medical Ninja your expertise when this is over. How they couldn't figure out such a simple procedure is beyond me." He was very angry, that much she could tell.

She smiled hesitantly. "Of course, Gaara-sama."

He stood up and began putting his robes back on. Sakura walked to the other side of the room and began making notes about how to make the antidote.

"How do you know so much of this?"

"I'm a Medic Ninja... and one of my friends had this, before he-" Sakura choked on her words, "Before he died." She felt a tear slip from her eye and she angrily wiped it away.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't speak. "..."

"I will heal you, Gaara-sama. You can count on that."

He couldn't believe how determined she was. It only reminded him of Naruto.

And what an idiot that blond was.

Sakura smiled softly at him, grabbing some test tubes to start her work. "See you tomorrow, Gaara-sama."

He walked toward the door and looked at her once, before walking out. He _really_ needed to clear his head.


	4. We are Friends, Remember?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_- Chapter Four -_

"Well... this is awkward..."

Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "For a ninja, you are quite clumsy."

Sakura glared at him. "How about you shut up! AND PUT ME BACK ON MY FEET!"

He stood there, obviously unfazed by her rage. He knew she's grown stronger over the years, but she still didn't scare him. After all, he _was_ Gaara of the Desert, Kazekage of Sunagakure. He wasn't going to be scared of some pink haired ninja. _No_ way.

The pinkette huffed in anger. "Put me down, Gaara-sama."

When he ignored her words, she bit her lip in frustration. She was working on the antidote all night, and didn't realize she spilled water on the floor when she tried to wash away some of the chemicals off of her hands. When she took a step away from the sink, she slipped and fell, only to be caught by Gaara's sand. In truth, she _should_ be thankful, he could've just let her fall.

But his arrogant smirk, and his judging eyes were really working her nerves.

"Gaara-sama, please. I _need _to continue working on the antidote. And _you_ need your check-up."

He looked up at her. "What I need is not my concern."

"THEN PUT ME DOWN!"

"Gaara, play time is over. Put Sakura down," Temari said, obviously annoyed with how her brother was treating the pink-haired medic. "Get your check-up and let's go. The council needs you back, as soon as possible."

Gaara let the sand fall onto the floor, meanwhile allowing the pinkette back onto her feet. He stared at Temari blankly. "I could care less what they want."

Temari glared. "You're acting like a brat."

He said nothing in return.

"Alright," Sakura said, ignoring the tension growing between the two siblings, "Gaara, you can remove your robes, and Temari leave the room so we can get this over with."

He sighed and did as he was told, before climbing onto the examination table, so she could go ahead and begin examining how he was doing on the inside.

Gaara and Sakura didn't speak to one another as she examined him, but he did watch her the whole time. She had grown from that weak twelve year old, to a strong, lovely nineteen year old woman. She studied under Tsunade and surpassed her sensei in more ways than one.

He wondered what she thought... about him? Did she think he changed from the murderous thirteen year old kid to a mature, simple-minded Kazekage? He shook his head. Why should he care what she thought...? But in a way, he _did _care what she thought about him. But, was that a bad thing?

"How's Naruto?" He asked suddenly, which caused her to jump.

She blinked. "Oh, he's fine. He's finally training under Tsunade-sama to become the next Hokage soon."

Gaara sat there, dazed. _He was becoming Hokage, huh...?_

"Tsunade-sama ended up talking the elders into letting him become the next Hokage. She hates the elders, because they always judged him so harshly. But, that's only because he holds the Kyuubi."

He stared at her blankly. "But... hasn't he grown...?" She could tell he was uncomfortable with asking such a question, because he wasn't used to the idea of having friends. Although, Naruto and Gaara have been pretty close ever since he was revived.

She guessed he still wasn't used to it.

"Yes, he has. He saved us from Pein, but the elders don't care about that. All they could see was the Kyuubi losing control. Naruto is loved, though. He finally has all the attention he craves."

Gaara didn't respond, instead he placed his robes back on and headed towards the door. Even if he hated the council, they were expecting him back at Kazekage Tower to report on his condition. He always lied about it, but how would they know?

"The poison is still moving through your system..." She says softly, "If I don't finish this antidote, you could... possibly-"

He looked back at her. "Please, just... get it done."

With that, he left the room, with Sakura staring at the door in shock. _Gaara sounded sad. He didn't even let me finish my sentence. Perhaps he really did want to live? _

She looked towards the test tubes with a determined look in her eyes. _You won't be dying, Gaara-sama. Not if I can help it, anyway!_

**xXx**

Gaara looked up at the moon with no expression, no emotion. He couldn't sleep; but he couldn't really do that in the first place, right? So, he sat on his roof, while everyone else was sleeping.

This brought back memories on when Deidara had attacked the Village. But, he lost horribly, and everyone was worried, much to his surprise.

Does everyone in Suna look up to him? He wondered. Did they finally see that he wasn't so... murderous? So... _insane_?

Gaara sighed and looked down at his hands. Many ninja, and innocent civilians, died by his hands. No, not them, his _sand_. He just controlled the movement.

The way he smiled at his victims, with no remorse in his eyes, sickened him to this day. He had _no_ idea that blond knucklehead would change his life this much. Hope... belief, faith... were those the words Naruto always used?

He didn't know, nor did he really care. He shouldn't keep dwelling on the past, but he regrets what he's done. He used to be a monster, a freak-show, someone no one wanted to be caught dead with. _Literally._

Gaara placed his head onto his hands and closed his eyes. He shouldn't be like this. He's changed, right? Why couldn't he get over it? Like everyone else so easily did...?

"Gaara-sama?"

He looked towards his right and saw Sakura standing there in pajamas, her pink hair swaying in the wind. She was staring at him with a smile on her face, and he wondered why she was smiling.

"What are you doing up here?"

"... Thinking."

She sat down beside him and looked up at the moon, "Ah, the moon is so beautiful. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes..."

"Gaara-sama, would you like to talk about it?"

Gaara looked at her with wide eyes. She was offering help? To _him_ of all people? "...No... I do not."

Sakura sighed. "I was just about to go see Elder Chiyo's grave. Would you like to go with me?"

The red head thought about it. Every time he went to see the old woman, he would be alone. He would pray silently, hoping she was resting in peace, and then he would go home.

What would it be like, with someone standing beside him?

He stood up and Sakura took this as a yes, before sprinting off of Kazekage mansion's roof-top. Gaara followed after her, and she couldn't help but giggle with how silly they both must have looked. She was almost done with the antidote, now she could relax for a bit.

But, tomorrow, she would _definitely_ finish.

Once they reached her grave, Sakura sat down on her knees and prayed silently, feeling him get down beside her. She didn't realize he came here on his own, and made sure the flowers were fresh every week. This warmed her heart. Perhaps he admired Chiyo for what she had done.

"Gaara-sama, I'm glad Elder Chiyo saved you."

He looked at her, the shock evident upon his face. "Why are you glad she saved me...?" He asked quietly.

"Because, we're friends. Remember?"

Gaara said nothing in return, but he looked up at the moon, while he felt her head being laid down onto his shoulder. He should've pushed her off, and told her that he didn't like to be touched.

But, with so many years of being protected by sand, her presence was nice to say the least.

Perhaps, they _were_ friends after all.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that answers your question. No it wasn't Naruto who died, but the person will be revealed shortly. I hope you liked Gaara being playful at the beginning, I thought it was kinda... silly. Haha! Well I love GaaSaku fluff, and I hope you liked it. Please, review!_

_-gaaraluver45_


	5. Healed! Suspects?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_- Chapter Five -_

"So, we need to find who poisoned Gaara," Kankuro said to Temari, while they ate lunch together, "It has to be someone he trusts, but if it was by food, then who could it be?"

Temari placed some of the dango in her mouth, "I don't know, Gaara has had many assassin's before. I hope this one doesn't bother him as much as it used to."

Kankuro sighed. "If it did bother him, he wouldn't tell us."

The sandy blond knew her brother was right, Gaara _wouldn't_ tell them what was bothering him. He always kept secrets, no matter what it was. She wished he would open up more, but he would come to her when he was ready.

She loved him to death, so she could wait forever. That was her little brother and she'll rip the assassin's throat out herself once she finds out who it is.

"Kankuro, we should start going through a list."

"True, but you, me, and Baki are definitely a no go. Sakura wouldn't do that since she wasn't here when he was poisoned, and _trust me_, she has more of a healer's touch," He said, dreamily.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Matsuri and Sari are a no go too, because they are "in love," with Gaara." Air quote over in love. She liked them, she really did. They were just _way_ too obsessed with her little brother for her liking.

"Hm," Kankuro thought for a moment, "What about a council member? They've been trying to replace Gaara for a long time."

She shook her head. "They wouldn't go for murder, would they?"

Kankuro didn't reply.

_What if she's right? What was I thinking? The council, really? Kankuro you're stupid... _Kankuro thought, while rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

He looked down at the table, deep in thought. _Who could it be then? Someone close? Someone far? I just don't know what to think._

"Don't worry Kankuro, we'll find this assassin..."

"I hope so, Temari."

**xXx**

"Take it," Sakura said, frowning, "It's the antidote for the poison."

Gaara looked at the vial with disinterest. "This doesn't look edible."

She growled and whacked him on the head with her fist, "BAKA! JUST TAKE IT!"

He rubbed his head in pain and glared at the pinkette, before drinking the antidote's contents. He was right, it really _wasn't_ edible. In fact, it was disgusting, but he could feel it working.

Sakura smiled and placed her hand on his chest, almost jumping in victory. "Yes! It's working! You'll be fine by tomorrow!" She said, excitedly.

Gaara stared at her with a blank expression, having absolutely no words to express. He didn't know what to say. She helped him right.. what were those words that you say to someone when they help you...?

The pinkette giggled. "I'm so glad you're alright, I just wish I knew this antidote when Chouji-"

She sighed and turned away from Gaara then, going over to the table where the chemicals were placed. He watched her place her palms onto the table, before her shoulders shook violently. Gaara felt his hand move on it's own accord, reaching out to her, but he pulled back.

What should he do now?

"S-sorry, Gaara-sama. Please, go now."

"Chouji was the one with this poison?"

"You don't know Chouji that well, but you've saw him a couple of times. He always ate, so it could help his jutsus. But, none of us saw _this_ coming. He didn't tell us he was sick until it was too late. Tsunade-sama found the cure and gave it to him, but the poison already spread to his heart."

Gaara sat in silence.

She turned towards him, her eyes shined with unshed tears, and leaned back onto the table. "I don't know if this meant anything to you, but I'm glad I got it off my chest."

He looked at her with sincere eyes, without realizing it. "... Do... you wish to talk about it?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she blushed slightly. "G-Gaara-sama..." She held onto her heart, while it started to beat wildly in her chest. _He just looked so... so... what the hell was that?_

Gaara blinked in confusion, but didn't say anything. She looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. Why was she red? Was she sick? Oh, he hoped she wasn't poisoned too.

"Are.. you okay, Haruno? You.. seem a bit red."

She frowned. "You obviously don't know what blushing is."

He tilted his head. "Blushing."

"Yes. Blushing, but nevermind. Our little lesson is over with, you can go now."

Gaara complied with her request and placed his robes back on. "You can train my medical ninja immediately, yes?"

Sakura nodded in response.

He walked towards the door, but turned back to look at her. "... Thank you, Haruno."

With that said, he was gone, and Sakura stood alone in the examination room. _G-Gaara..._ She blushed and looked at her feet.

_You have changed._

**xXx**

"The antidote worked?"

"That leaf nin can go home now, correct?"

"Gaara-sama, why are you ignoring us?"

Gaara was in his office, looking out the large windows, while three members of the councile addressed this 'poisoned' issue. He hasn't paid much attention, but he knew they were ready for Sakura to leave. But, he couldn't let her leave just yet. He needed his medical ninja to be better.

Or maybe he didn't want her to leave.

He shook his head. _Do.. not be ridiculous._

"Yes, the antidote worked. No, she is not leaving. And I was not ignoring you."

One woman sighed. "Gaara-sama, you can't expect-"

"She will be training our medical nin, now please leave before you piss me off."

The three members looked at each other in shock, before scurrying out of the room. He was never that straight-forward before.

Before Gaara could get a moment of peace, his brown-haired student walked through the door. "Gaara-sama!" Matsuri called, while holding some dango and tea in a tray. "I heard the antidote worked... so I made you some refreshments in celebration!"

He looked at her. "Go away, Matsuri."

Her eyes flashed pain, but he didn't comment on it. "B-but, it took me all day..."

"Fine, put them on my desk, but leave, I need to concentrate."

"Hai, Gaara-sama," Matsuri smiled and bowed respectfully to the Kazekage, before leaving the room.

Gaara looked at the food placed in front of him. "I don't even like dango that much..."

Kankuro walked through the door of his office and smiled, "Hey, little bro! We have a list of possible suspects- OOH! DANGO!"

He grabbed the tasty treat and took a bite, before swallowing it's contents. "This is pretty good."

Gaara shook his head. "About that list..."

"Oh, here ya go!"

His eyes scanned the list thoroughly, before he sighed. These were the possible suspects he and Temari had come up with?

_Elder council_

_Assassin_

_Sari_

_Matsuri _

_Sakura_

_Ignore this stupid list, Gaara. -Temari_

Gaara turned the piece of paper into a little ball, before throwing it in his trashcan, watching as Kankuro left with the tray Matsuri had come in with only a few minutes ago.

He sighed. At least he was alone, now he could get his work done.


	6. Assassin found! Hope lost

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_- Chapter Six -_

Gaara stood in front of Sunagakure gates, waiting for the arrival of Uzumaki, Naruto and Hyuga, Hinata. Tsunade had sent word that they were coming, Hinata to help Sakura with the medical training, and Naruto was to be her escort.

He had told Sakura, but she said she needed to be at the hospital, and she could see them later. Gaara understood, kind of.

Speaking of the pink haired ninja, the antidote was a complete success. He felt fine now, which in turn disappointed the council. He knew they didn't like him, but he didn't really like them either, so he didn't care. Since when did he ever?

_Since she arrived..._ Said his conscious. Gaara ignored it.

"Gaara! It's just so great to see you again!"

Gaara felt his lips twitch, but he didn't smile. All he did was nod in the blond's direction, before looking down at the young Hyuga heiress. "I take it... you traveled fine with him?"

Hinata blushed. "H-Hai, Gaara-sama." She said, in her usual quiet tone.

His eyes narrowed on her and she shifted uncomfortablely. Sakura had blushed the other day, and she's doing it now too. Sakura explained that it meant they were embarrassed or a guy had made a cute comment. Or they really liked someone.

So, with her, which is it?

"Gaara, you're so mean!" Naruto whined, "But, it's great to see you again, buddy!" He said, with a wide grin and a 'thumbs up.'

The red head stared at him blankly, before turning away and walking in the direction of the hospital. "I will show you the way, Sakura is already there, so you will be with her."

Naruto smiled. "See, Hinata-chan! I told you this was going to be fun!"

Hinata blushed again. "N-Naruto-kun..."

Gaara ignored the blond's rambling and Hinata's shy replies, almost sighing with relief that they made it to the hospital. He loved Naruto like a brother, he did, but he could get carried away...

To his surprise, Sakura was there to greet him. _Them, remember...?_ He shook his head. _I need to stop thinking so much._

"SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!"

Sakura smacked Naruto on his head with her fist, before smiling brightly. "Gaara-sama! Hinata, please come this way-"

"SAKURA! GAARA! PLEASE! SOMEONE! KANKURO HAS A FEVER AND HE FAINTED IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS SENTENCE..." Temari yelled, while she carried her younger brother on her back.

The four of them looked at her in shock and Sakura felt the color drain from her face. He had a fever...?

Sakura ran towards the hospital, with the rest of the ninja following behind her. She reached an unoccupied room and told Temari to place Kankuro on the bed. "I'll examine him, you all need to wait in the waiting room."

The other four ninja walked out of the room and stared at each other, still shocked to what happened.

"What on earth is going on, Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Kankuro and I were at lunch, debating possible suspects again... and.. he just suddenly fainted. I felt his forehead and it was hotter then the weather outside."

Gaara looked away. _Kankuro... _

After several minutes of waiting, Sakura came out with a look of relief. Everyone else took it as a sign that Kankuro was alright.

"He... was poisoned. By something similiar to what you were poisoned by Gaara-sama, but it was so much stronger. I don't even know how he lasted as long as he did. Luckily, I still had some of the antidote left, that and some other ingredients were needed, but Kankuro is fine."

It felt like the wind was knocked out of him and Gaara could barely breath. She said he was poisoned by the same thing... but who the hell could've gotten him so soon?

His eyes widened in realization.

**xXx**

"Matsuri."

"Gaara-sama, what a pleasant-"

"You're going to be held in Suna's prison until I figure out why you poisoned me _and_ my brother."

"Your brother? There's no way-"

"But, you admit to poisoning Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked, glaring at the young brunette now.

Matsuri swallowed. "Y-Yes... but..."

"Why would you do this to your own teacher, Matsuri?" Naruto asked, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Because he _always_ ignored me! He was _MINE_! If I couldn't have him, _no one would_!"

Baki placed chakra ropes on the young girl's wrists and escorted her away, while Gaara watched her departure. At least they finally found the crazy idiot who poisoned them.

Sakura placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, and he turned to look at her. She was surprised at how much pain his eyes held at that moment. Even his own student would kill him! So blinded by her "love,".

She had absolutely nothing to say.

"We should go."

His voice was empty and emotionless. Sakura watched as Temari, Naruto, and Hinata turned to leave, but Gaara stood in place.

"Are you okay, Gaara-sama?"

He looked at his hands. "I will always be a monster."

She blinked in confusion. "Is that what you really think you are, Gaara-sama? You're wrong! You're so much more than that! You're Kazekage- _my friend_. Just because-"

Gaara turned to look at her, his glare so deadly, it even scared _her_. "You know nothing. So do not act as if you do. I will.. I don't ever won't to go back to that- not ever."

And with that, he was gone in a whirl of sand.

Sakura was still shocked as to what had happened in the past couple of seconds. He had just revealed to her what he had been thinking this whole entire time. He was broken and sad.

She wished she knew what to do. Naruto was the only person who could really relate to his pain and she hated that she was useless.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her bubblegum pink hair. _Gaara... I wish you would let me in._

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned to see Naruto standing there with a broad smile on his face.

"Are you coming? Hinata-chan and I plan on going to dinner, do you wish to join us?"

"Sure, Naruto.." She forced a smile and followed after her fellow leaf ninja.

Hinata looked at Sakura, "I-is everything alright, Sakura-san?"

The pinkette glanced towards the Hyuga heiress and nodded, "Of course, Hinata, why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"B-because your... eyes t-tell me a d-different story."

"Please, just drop it."

Hinata didn't utter another word on the subject and once they finally reached the restaurant, Sakura snuck away. She just wasn't all that hungry. Either that or she wanted to see Gaara.

She sighed. _Gaara, why won't you let anyone close? Besides your siblings... and Naruto. No one else really knows the real you. You're just... so sad. I see it in your eyes. _

She was so deep in thought, she didn't see the pair of hazel eyes staring at her with interest. Nor did she see said figure walking towards her and stopping in front of her, making the young pinkette bump into her slightly.

"Sakura... you need to stop thinking so much."

Sakura looked at Temari and blushed. "G-gomen."

"It's okay, Sakura. But, just.. I thank you for saving both of my little brother's lives. Kankuro owes you for his life twice now, and... just know the Sabaku family is grateful."

"You're welcome," Sakura said, "Hey Temari, does Gaara ever open up to you?"

Temari shook her head sadly, "No, he doesn't. He's in pain, I can see it. But he won't admit it."

"How do I get him to open up?"

"I don't know, you'd have to be very special to Gaara in order to do that." Temari smiled and waved goodbye, before walking away from her.

Sakura looked at the ground. _I have to be very special...?_


	7. The Real Culprits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_- Chapter Seven -_

"Gaara-sama, we need to talk."

He didn't reply.

Sakura sighed and sat down beside him. "Talk to me, Gaara-sama. It will help."

Gaara turned towards her. "I remember the Chunin exams, you were there... and you reminded me of my Uncle Yashamaru, a man who _tried_ to kill me."

The pinkette gasped in surprise. "I _reminded _you of him?"

"Your eyes, the determined look to protect those you love, is what I mean, Sakura."

She sighed in relief. "Gaara-sama, that's all in the past now, don't you think you need to forgive yourself?"

Gaara looked down at his hands. "These hands... are hands of a killer. A _murderer._ How could I forgive myself for this?"

Sakura chuckled softly and placed her hands in his. "Gaara-sama, we're all killers. You, me, Naruto... we've all killed someone innocent before. You were... alone for most of your life. You didn't know any better. _Please_, move on."

His eyes softened at the sight of her petite, small hands, placed in his own medium-sized ones. She seemed so small, yet, she was this strong woman. He could admire her if he wanted to, but he didn't.

"Why would you go out of your way for someone like me?"

She removed her hands from his grasp and tried to ignore how _lonely_ they felt now. "Because, I care about you and you're my friend."

Gaara felt his lips twitch into a small smile as he looked at her. "... Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura blushed slightly and stood up, while clearing her throat nervously. "Y-you're welcome, although I didn't really do anything."

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN! GAARA!"

Both ninja turned towards the slightly loud, obnoxious, voice to their left and cringed when they realized Naruto was running towards them.

"What is it baka?" Sakura asked, while punching him on the head.

Naruto felt tears run down his cheeks, as he rubbed the sore. "Ouch, no need to be so rough. I just knew you two would be up here. Hinata-chan and I are going for a walk. Do you two want to join us?"

Sakura looked back at Gaara and smiled, "Come on, Gaara."

He nodded in response, "All right..."

**xXx**

Temari watched Matsuri pace around in the dungeon she was in, which made her sigh. She was tired of watching after this brat, especially since she was the one who poisoned her brother. All the sandy blond wanted to was ring her neck for it.

Her little brother could have _died_! And this bitch acted like nothing was wrong! How could she even do this to Gaara? She was in love with him! Or so she thought... but why now? Why would she suddenly do this...? It didn't make any sense.

"Matsuri, it's hard to believe you were the one who poisoned Gaara."

Matsuri looked up. "Why? Because I _love _him?" Then she scoffed slightly.

Temari glared. "I could just kill you, quietly, and make it look like an accident if you don't tell me the truth."

"Okay... I'll whisper it into your ear..."

Temari stepped closer to the bars and listened to what Matsuri was telling her. Her eyes widened slightly and she rushed out of the dungeons, leaving Matsuri behind.

"You watch her, and do NOT let her out of your sight!"

Once she was finally out of the dungeon area, she made her way over to the hospital. That's most likely where Gaara would be - since Kankuro was lying bed - trying to get better. Although Sakura healed him, there were still side effects that even _she_ didn't know about.

"Sakura, GAARA! I need to talk to you now."

Naruto looked at her funny. "What's going on now?"

She huffed. "Shut up, blondie!"

Sakura placed a hand on Temari's shoulder. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

Temari exhaled. "I know who really wanted to kill you, Gaara."

Gaara's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "..."

"Matsuri says the council hired her to do their bidding, offering her _a lot_ of ryo. Greed can destroy a person..." She said, before trailing off.

He sighed. "I don't doubt that it was them..."

Sakura placed her hand in his, which shocked the other three ninja, including Gaara himself. "Don't worry, I'll be here for you."

He shook the feeling of butterflies crawling around in his stomach as he looked down at her. She was so beautiful - yet... _manly_.

Gaara almost face-palmed at the thought. _I shouldn't even think of her at all._

"We should go to the council."

Each one of them nodded towards each other, and took off towards Kazekage Tower.


	8. Final Verdict

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_- Chapter Eight -_

Gaara hated being Kazekage sometimes. Not only was he the old container of _Shukaku_ - which made just about _everyone_ on the council hate him - but he was also the Fourth Kazekage's son. To be honest, he thinks the council didn't like his father either.

Was the Hokage i n Konoha treated better by her elders? Or was it worse? Gaara wished he knew, because he would try to make some changes. Trying to poison your own Kazekage should result in death, should it not? Or a life sentence in prison?

Decisions... decisions...

Sakura told him he should be harsh, but "fair,". To be fair is to be easy on these... these... _imbeciles_, which should be a crimewithin itself. They tried to kill him before, when he was younger, just like his father had. Why _should_ he go easy on them?

_Because she asked you to..._

The red head tried to ignore that little voice in the back of his head, when he stood before the council, as he came up with a punishment.

"K-Kazekage-sama," One woman said, "We truly meant you no harm-"

Gaara turned towards her with a glare so deadly, it would even make the _Hokage_ quiver in fear, "You tried to have me assassinated! And you meant _no_ harm? You even turned my OWN student against me!"

The council grew quiet then, which gave Gaara enough time to calm himself down. Temari and Baki stood behind him, quietly debating on whether or not they should step in. They didn't want the red head getting carried away - although they knew he wouldn't - they still wanted to be on the safe side.

"Harsh... but fair..." He murmured to himself.

Temari's eyes widened slightly, as she looking towards her little brother who was now staring at the floor, obviously deep in thought. He had repeated what Sakura said, maybe he _would_ play fair.

"You're all off the council, I'll start from scratch if I have to."

The elders around the room gasped, including Baki. "You have _no_ right to do that!"

Gaara whirled sand around the room in fury; pushing the old man back into his seat. "You will do as I say! It's either this or _death_."

Baki sighed and placed a hand on his ex-student's shoulder. "Gaara, I know you're hurt-"

He turned towards his old sensei, "You have no idea how I feel." And with that, he was gone.

Temari cleared her throat, "You all will leave immediately. We will find new members for the council soon- ones that _won't_ try to kill their Kazekage."

With that said, she turned to leave, Baki following close behind. The elders grumbled angrily; while getting out of their own seats, to which won't be theirs any longer.

**xXx**

Sakura had been waiting patiently at Gaara's office, wondering exactly what type of punishment he came up with. What did he choose?

The suspense was absolutely killing her - because she just couldn't get the thought of him deciding on death. Although, he's not who he used to be. He's not the same six-year old who was alone, or the same thirteen year old who wanted to have everybody die at his hands.

He was twenty years old, calm, and simple-minded. He had a big heart, and she knew this.

Sighing softly, the pinkette looked out the large windows, seeing the marketplace surrounded with civilians and ninja alike. There were small children playing in the playground and she noticed the colors white and blue, near the swings.

Gaara must've went there after his meeting with the elders, and she couldn't help but wonder why. Was there something wrong?

She hurried out of Kazekage Tower, wanting to get to Gaara as soon as possible. Maybe he'd continue to let her in... like he did earlier. When he confessed how he felt, Sakura saw a side of him that she knew others hadn't; his true self.

"Gaara-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked, once she finally made it to the playground.

The little kids who were once there, are now gone, and she hoped it wasn't Gaara's fault for their departure. That would probably hurt him even more.

He looked at her, "It was like... they didn't care at all for trying to have me assassinated."

Sakura went to stand beside him, her eyes filled with sorrow- only for him. "There are evil people in this world, Gaara."

Gaara sighed heavily. "I know that, Sakura. I'm just tired of the pain."

The pinkette was unsure of what to do next. She could hug him, but she didn't know how he would take it. He didn't like to be touched, but for some reason, he let her do it.

Growing some courage, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly against her. "You're not alone anymore, Gaara-sama, I"m here for you."

She didn't even comment on the tears that soaked her shirt. She didn't say anything anymore, because some words just shouldn't be said.


	9. A date?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_- Chapter Nine -_

Gaara sat silently in his office, while signing papers left to right. Sakura hadn't spoken to him since the events that happened yesterday, but he knew she was busy at the hospital, so he doesn't dwell on it too much. He needed to get his work done anyway - that _and_ finding new members for the council.

Temari and Kankuro were chosen, as well as Baki. His ex-sensei was already on the council, so that's at least three seats removed. He already asked the Daimyo if it was okay, and he actually said it was allowed. The Kazekage can see who's fit to be on the council, if his life is in danger.

He even thought of Sakura once, but she lived in Konoha. She wouldn't move here just to be on some council, especially if the job was quite boring.

Sari was also a thought, but she was so young. He didn't need any incompetent members. He needed those who saw war- pain, and _blood._

Sighing, he placed his cheek into the palm of his right hand, while looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to be working right now, he had too much on his mind.

Like a certain pink haired medic.

In his mind, he seemed so weak, and he couldn't stand it. He was supposed to be strong, not some pansy who went to a _girl_ for help.

But, he couldn't help but feel thankful. She was there for him, that much was obvious. This warmed his heart, and he could've smiled at the thought. Naruto was right... having those special to him... were worth protecting. And he would do so until the day he died.

Finally deiciding on quitting work for the day, he left his office with some lilies in hand. He was going to go visit Elder Chiyo's grave, then maybe see Sakura. He wanted to make sure things weren't awkward between them.

Little kids waved as he walked by, and he actually waved back for once. They were shocked, but happy none the less.

Once he reached Chiyo's grave, he placed the flowers in the vase next to it, before praying silently to himself. He was here earlier than he had intended- but he knew the old woman would be grateful. Sometimes.

After all, she _was_ the one to seal Shukaku inside of him.

He stood there longer than he wanted to, but he felt at peace. She gave up her life for him. For _him_.

"Gaara!" He heard a loud voice call in the distance, "I'm going back to Konoha, want to say goodbye?"

Gaara turned towards his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, with a small smile playing on his lips. "Of course."

Naruto was shocked at his response, but he snapped out of it, and smiled back. "Take care of her for me, will you, Gaara? I can see the way you look at her."

The red head blinked in confusion. "Who...?"

"Sakura-chan, you baka! Anyway, it was nice to be here, and I hope Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan do a good job at training your medics. Bye, Gaara."

He held out his hand, and Gaara gladly accepted the gesture, shaking his hand in response. "I will... take care of her. No problem."

Naruto only nodded, and took off in the desert, leaving the Kazekage by himself. He watched the blond disappear in the distance, before he turned to walk to the hospital.

_Take care of Sakura... did he just assume...?_

_No, don't think like that. She's only a friend..._

_I'll love only myself... and protect only myself still applies now right...?_

He shook his head. _You're changed now. Accept it._

With a small sigh, he opened the doors to the hospital and went in, watching as all the nurses scrambled around the room, trying their best to avoid the Kazekage at all costs.

They didn't see him here often, except to see those close to him injured - which was his older brother at the moment, but he was doing better now.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara looked at Sari, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm looking for Sakura."

Sari frowned slightly and pointed to the room next to the receptionist desk. "She's in there."

He nodded and made his way over to the room, opening the door and walking in. What he didn't expect to see was Sakura wearing nothing but her underwear.

"GAARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

He blinked in confusion and looked around the room, to see Hinata standing there with a small blush on her cheeks. Sakura, having the same reaction.

"Why are you almost... naked?"

"I'm having a check-up... oh my God, this is embarrassing..."

Gaara's face flamed slightly as he looked at the pink haired woman more clearly now. She had a lot of curves he didn't see under that traditional medic uniform that she wore everyday.

Hinata cleared her throat, snapping Gaara back to reality. "Can you... l-leave? S-Sakura isn't dressed and she still needs to have her check-up..."

Sakura placed a robe over herself and looked at him angrily. "Why did you just barge in here without knocking?"

"Sari said you were in here and I just wanted to visit you."

She sighed. "Alright..."

Gaara didn't understand why she was so embarrassed. He's seen women in nothing but their bindings, even his own sister. Surely she's been almost naked in front of men before-

Oh. _Oh._ So that's why it was...

He backed away slowly and removed himself from the room, without another word. He shut the door behind him and he swore he heard Sakura cursing once he left.

Maybe he should just leave and pretend this never happened. Yeah, that'll work.

But before he could take another step, Sakura came out of the room and drug him back in. "Gaara-sama, it's alright. What did you need?"

Gaara felt his lips twitch slightly. "To see if you'd like to... go out to get some lunch."

She blushed again and he almost thought he said something wrong. "Of course, I'd love to Gaara."

He felt his heart clench whenever she dropped _sama_ at the end of his name, and just called him by Gaara. For some reason, the same tingling sensation returned to his stomach after that.

"Then get dressed, I will wait out here."

Gaara left the room again and waited for Sakura by the door. He must admit, she had a pretty good body... _Wait. Do not... think like a pervert._

He sighed. Even he couldn't be stopped from his hormones. All ninja are trained to not let their emotions, their feelings, and their cravings for... _intimate activities_, to get in the way of their mission at all costs. But, this isn't a mission, and for some reason... he craved...

Sakura poked Gaara's shoulder. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Gaara nodded and walked beside her out of the hospital. He couldn't help but feel Hinata's and Sari's eyes burning into their backs while they left.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Gaara. Just somewhat embarrassed." She said, while smiling and blushing slightly.

The red head shook his head. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I have seen women in their underwear before-"

She whacked him on the head. "BAKA! DON'T TELL ME THAT!"

Gaara frowned and rubbed the sore that was now growing onto his head, while looking at the fuming pinkette beside him. She was glaring at nothing in particular, while her arms were crossed. It looked as though she were pouting in some way. But... why?

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm NOT upset! Let's just go get some lunch."

He dropped the subject and looked at Sakura's hand, that kept brushing against his own. He didn't know what this feeling was, that kept coming back. It was driving him crazy. Maybe he should ask Sakura...?

Before he could ask the question, they made it to the local ramen stand that Gaara had installed just for Naruto. Personally, he didn't really like ramen, but if she felt closer to home because of this- then he would eat it. For her sake.

As they ordered and waited, Gaara looked at Sakura, who was staring at the cook with disinterest. In fact, she looked a little bored and for some reason, that bothered him.

"Sakura... are you bored?"

She looked at him. "Oh... no. Why, do I look bored?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as a camera flashed near their table. "KAZEKAGE-SAMA IS ON A DATE! I CAN'T WAIT TO POST THIS EVERYWHERE!"

Gaara shook his head and tried to blink away the feeling of being blinded for five seconds. He saw Sakura growl in anger, as the teenager ran away, snickering as they did so. "I'm sorry-"

"A date... doesn't sound so bad."

Sakura blushed and smiled again. "No, it sounds good in fact... right?"

He actually smiled at her, before going back to the ramen that was placed in front of them. He could get used to being out with Sakura more...

The thought made him happy - giddy even. Why was that?

Gaara would figure it out sooner or later.


	10. Feelings?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Rated T._

_R&R please!_

_A/N: I apologize for being away so long. I joined the Army and have been very busy since then. But now I'm back for good. Sort of. Broken Pieces is at a loss. But I will finish it! I promise! Enjoy._

_- Chapter Ten –_

She was avoiding him.

He had no idea as to why she would hide or run away every time he was near. All he could question was: did he upset her? Did he hurt her feelings? What exactly did he do to cause her to become so distant now?

After the "date" they were on, she hasn't talked to him since then. He didn't really say much when they were sitting there. She carried on most of the conversation, but she acted as if she did not mind! What could he do to make things right…?

"The Hokage understands your decision and will help with finding new council members…"

Gaara blinked when he noticed that his office was filled with ninja and civilians alike. Temari stood next to him reading a scroll Shikamaru and Ino had delivered a few hours earlier. But that didn't mean he necessarily was paying attention. Honestly, he was obviously distracted, why would they insist on reading this to him right now?

With a sigh, he waved his hand to make Temari stop before he embarrassed himself. He excused them all from the room except for Sakura, who was apparently trying to sneak out before he noticed her. Did she think of him as a fool?

"… Gaara-sama," She said, with a low bow; "I do not understand why I am here-"

He stood up suddenly with a frown and crossed his arms. "I don't want to lose my temper, but I want to know why you are avoiding me at all costs. What did I do to make you not want to be around me? Am I hurting you without realizing it? If so, you need to tell me now."

Startled by what he said, Sakura looked away from him; "I didn't know you would…"

"Notice? Hardly. I'm a very observant man, Sakura. You should do well to learn that."

Sakura looked at him with rage, and sighed to calm herself down. What happened to his whole demeanor? At first he seemed to care about her, but now he was basically furious with her. Perhaps she should just tell him…?

Shaking her head, she decided it would be best to keep that to herself.

"Gaara-sama, I mean no offense, really."

He sat back down and sighed again, unsure of what to say now. What was she trying to say, but had no courage to actually speak the words? He could read her like an open book at times, though she probably had no idea he was able to do so.

"You are dismissed."

Sakura bowed once and withdrew from the room, only to have Temari come in right after. She was staring at her brother with disappointment and disbelief. How could he not see the feelings the pink haired woman was harboring for him? Was he really that blind?

Temari slammed her hands down upon his desk and glared at him. "Can you see how she feels about you? She is so confused! That is why she is avoiding you!"

He blinked and shrugged as if he didn't understand what his sister was even saying to him. What did she mean by feelings?

"Oh wow, you can't seriously be that dimwitted! She likes you, Gaara!"

_She likes me…? _He thought with a huge frown. _What in the hell is my sister talking about? Could she be any more confusing?_

"More than a friend, you idiot."

Gaara stared at her for another minute before realization kicked in. That meant she had a crush on him. Like Matsuri did at one point? Surprising, because he never thought a woman like her would ever think of being with a man like him.

"Temari, would you leave me? I would like to think by myself for a while."

She rolled her eyes but complied with his request and left his office; slamming the door behind her, making her irritation highly noticed.

He ignored this though, because he simply just did not care how she felt. He was only concerned for himself and Sakura at the moment. Why were women so damn confusing? He truly did not understand them, not at all.

But… he really wanted to know why she had feelings for him. He couldn't just go up and ask her could he? Honestly, right now, he had absolutely no idea what to do about this situation. He was no an affectionate man, nor has he dealt with this type of stuff before. Maybe infatuation from Matsuri and Sari, but Sakura was different…

Standing up, Gaara decided he would confront the pinkette about this and hopefully he wouldn't be too late.


End file.
